He's Ours
by Simplistically Content
Summary: The one where a rogue pack comes in from out of town and starts causing trouble, captures almost all of the Hale Pack, there's a lot of posturing, talking, taunting... and then there's Stiles, who really doesn't take anyone's shit. [No slash in particular, but Sterek IS there/implied if you squint]


**He's Ours**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Notes: This… I didn't really mean for this to go how it did, at all really. I'm not sure what I wanted but this wasn't it. But it is what it is so here you go.

* * *

"So this is the infamous Derek Hale, Beacon County Alpha... young, not quite ten years into the role... a good, solid pack. Had a rocky start, lost a beta, killed your uncle, consorted with hunters, _settled_..." the woman crouched down in front of the kneeling, topless, bound-with-wolfsbane-laced rope Derek, who also had knife wounds covering a good portion of his chest - healed, obviously, but thin pink lines littered the skin along with the tacky blood. "I'm a little disappointed, I have to say," she gripped his jaw, her talon-sharp nails digging into his skin painfully but he just glared at her silently, not rising to anything she said.

"You know you're not even going to live to regret this, right?" Lydia spat out a mouthful of blood, raising her head and grinning, red-tinged teeth gleaming in the poor lighting of whatever warehouse they were holed up in.

"Shut your mouth," the woman said easily. "Children must be seen and not heard," her voice took on a mocking tone and the smirk she wore froze when Lydia huffed out a laugh with a few of the other members of the pack. Derek's lips twitched.

"What do you know about this pack?" Lydia asked, curious. "I mean, you got pretty much everything right about Derek, but what about the rest of us? What do you know?"

"She doesn't know anything," Isaac spoke up from the end of the line they were all in. He was breathing hard as a piece of rope had been tied around his neck. "Doesn't know shit. Thinks she does, thinks she's smart, but she doesn't know. No one ever does," he ended on a smile and lowered his head again.

"Isaac Lahey," the woman snapped, stalking down the line until she her 4 inch stiletto heeled boots were in Isaac's line of sight. "26 years old, took the bite at 16 to get away from your abusive father. Quite unremarkable as a beta, too many feelings, too needy. You're practically an omega," she sneered and Isaac snorted. "I bet they'd all take the chance to bend you over if they thought you were worth it," she purred, kneeling down and speaking softly into his ear. "Not bad to look at, got quite the package, and that ass... well it's just asking to be torn apart, isn't it?" Isaac looked up at her, his eyes rimmed with gold, and he smirked.

"They do it so well," he whispered, winking, laughing when she reared her hand back to punch him in the mouth. He swayed, but stayed upright, his head once more lowered.

"Scott McCall," she shifted to the bound wolf beside Isaac. "Got yourself bitten by the crazy uncle, tried to kill your best friend, tried to kill a lot of people really. Got yourself a little human hunter mate," she sneered the words out. "I'd wager she and her father are waiting for the right time to slaughter all of you, just like her aunt did with the Hales. And it'd be all your fault, just like the first was all Derek's fault. Did you know he was fucking Kate? Huh? Did you know hetold her he was a werewolf?" she was grinning but Scott, who had blood on his face but no wound, just blinked at her. "Alison wants to do that to you, she wants to gut you, this pack, your mother... and she's dreamed of laughing while she does it. Oh she might not say it, but she thinks it, she dreams it. She's a hunter, it's what they do, and it would've been all on you. Alas, it won't happen, because I'm going to kill her first, and make you watch."

"Did you rehearse that?" Scott asked, seemingly genuinely curious. "I mean, it was impressive, don't get me wrong. I'd be properly shaking if, you know, you weren't trying to be this stereotype villain. It's a good look on you, don't get me wrong, but I think you need therapy, lady," he finished and she plowed her 4 inch heel into his shoulder and he cried out as it struck bone,hard.

"You were turned at 16 too, but you're older than the little fuck toy beside you. Head beta... a prestigious role indeed. It's a shame you hate what you are enough to not do your job at all. I mean, it was ridiculously easy to grab you guys, seriously." She kicked out and Scott fell backwards with another cry, righting himself after a few seconds heavy breathing and the woman moved on.

"Come on sweetheart, tell me what you know about little old me," Erica purred.

"The pack whore," the woman smirked. "Spreading your legs for anyone, if your genes weren't so fucked up I'd lay down odds on you being their little brood mare. As it is, you're just not woman enough for them to give a shit." She stood up to her full height, sneering down at Erica. "You were one of the three pity bites Derek made when he was so desperate for pack, he would've picked just about anyone. You're the trophy female, not quite alpha enough for Alpha Female, hell, you're not even above the hunter on the totem pole. The eye candy, the bitch, the one they have to put up with because you're pack."

"I think you like the sound of your own voice," Erica drawled, smirking. "But thank you, I look good, I don't take shit from anyone, least of all plastic dried up old _hags_ like you. You can hit me baby," she leered. "You can stab me, shoot me, pierce me with those cute ass shoes, but you can't pretend to know be because honey, you don't know the half of it." She barked out a laugh as the woman slapped her hard, knocking her into Scott before moving on.

"Peter Hale," she stared down at him while he looked up, nonplussed.

"What a sorry excuse for an alpha you've become," he said. "You know, it's people like you that give our race the bad name it has." The woman sneered.

"Killed your niece, tore her in half, relentless, inconsolable, uncaring, unfeeling, hell bent on revenge. You bit a teenage boy, killed humans, tore lives apart, tore your own life apart and tried to tear your nephews life apart. Then... you died. But you came back after mentally torturing a member of this pack so she'd help you... Tortured your nephew and used his strength to drag yourself the last few paces back to your rotten, scarred body, still buried under the old Hale house." She folded her arms. "Quite the career."

"You wouldn't believe what I do on Fridays," he grinned and she delivered a kick to the side of his head, sending him flying into Derek, who only _just_ managed to keep them both upright.

"Lydia Martin," the woman purred, bypassing the alpha and reaching out to draw a line down Lydia's cheek with her fingernail. "27, graduate of MIT, FBI consultant, high school teacher, accountant, Alpha Female. You clawed and hacked your way to the top, stepping more established and more deserving females to obtain the Alpha, but it _still_ isn't right is it? You don't have the alpha, do you? Your mate, the lowly omega... not what you envisioned is it? Now he's less useful than poor Isaac over there... anyone could have him, he wouldn't fight, they probably already have, you know."

"I like to watch," Lydia said with a vicious grin and heard a few snorts.

"A human, finally," the woman moved away without striking Lydia, to eveyones interest, and she crouched down in front of Danny. "Danny Mahealani. Berkeley. Computer Science. The best hacker in the state and the token human... no discernable fighting skills, nothing much to contribute to the pack, no relevant knowledge, no contacts, no money... You're just a big wad of disappointedly gay nothing."

"Wait, your thing is that I'm gay? Seriously? Wolves don't actually discriminate. You know that, right? They don't care if you've got a pole or a hole. If you're going with the gay thing, sort your argument out would you? You're literally giving us nothing here."

"And you've got both," she commented, ignoring the last part of his outburst. "So, do they use you like an omega? Keep you around them for heat cycles? Keep you so loose and dripping that-"

"I don't actually think you're getting any at all," Danny commented, interrupting her. "You're very focussed on sex. I think you're overcompensating," he leaned forward to stage whisper. "You should get yourself a pack," he grinned. "They'll help keep you warm at night. God knows mine does," he winked, the others laughed quietly at the words, stopping when she clawed three lines down the side of his cheek with her nails, forcing a cry of pain out of him.

"The huntress, thought of any plans to kill the pack yet?" she asked conversationally, ignoring the stifled whimpers coming from Danny, who was leaning against Lydia.

"A few," Allison said, matching her tone. "A rogue wolf, wolfsbane, knock them all out with gas and behead them all while they sleep... you know, the usual..." the woman stared at her for a few seconds before she smirked.

"I knew your aunt wasn't totally gone from where she lodged herself in your head all those year ago," she hummed. "Can you even stand to look at Derek? And what about Scott? What do you do when he screws you? Click your heels three times and think of home?"

"What can I say? I'm a glutton for punishment," she grinned with all her teeth. "But hereally knows how to use his tongue, I'm not gonna give that up just because he's a wolf. Do you know how hard it is to find someone who gives good head these days?"

"Aww, thanks honey," Scott called and Allison looked down the line, grinning at him.

"No problem baby," she called back.

"Oh God, it actually got worse," Erica muttered and the pack snorted - slash - laughed while the couple scowled good naturedly.

"You keep joking, sweetie, you won't have that tongue to worry about for much longer," the woman patted Allison's face hard three times and moved to the last member of the pack. "The omega," she said. "The bottom of the food chain. The bitch, the whore, the scratching posts for all the pack itches. What's the matter Jackson? What happened to the Captain of the Lacrosse team? What happened to the CEO of his own fortune 500 company? What happened to the success story of Beacon County? Why is he the lowest member of this pack of misfits?"

"You really wanna know?" Jackson raised an eyebrow, giving her a haughty expression but seemed genuine in his question.

"Please, do tell..."

"Because I _like_ it," he breathed. "It gets me off in ways you can't even imagine." He too was laughing when she punched him in the face before she righted herself and walked back down the line.

"This... This pack had such promise," she sighed a forlorn sigh that held no truth to it. "So much potential. And what did you do with it? You hoarded it. You kept it hidden from the rest of the world, and for what? Peace? Well look at you now," she spread her arms out, gesturing to them all, and Derek cleared his throat.

"The pack isn't complete," he said with a small grin.

"You see, in all your research, there's been one member that no one knows about, but everyone knows exists," Allison was smirking.

"Because he's our treasure, we keep him secret. We keep him safe. We keep him protected from the rest of the world," Danny added.

"And we do that because he keeps us safe, he keeps us protected," Scott spoke up. They were all sitting up straighter, despite their bindings.

"He's our little boy wonder," Erica's teeth shone in the light of the half moon filtering through the windows.

"He's our conscience, our voice of reason, the one thing keeping us from running wild across the country," Peter's eyes shone blue. "The only thing keeping us in these bindings." The woman was frowning now, confusion filtering through into her expression with each passing statement.

"He's _ours_," Jackson said with pride.

"And we protect what's ours," Lydia said pointedly.

"Which is more than we can say for you," Isaac finished, looking out behind the woman, making her spin around and gasp, releasing a strangled noise when she sees that her pack of 7 had been knocked unconscious and were strung up by their hand, hanging in mid-air, taunting her.

"Dianna Perez," a new voice spoke up and she spun around again to see the Hale pack stood, released from their bindings, standing in rank order behind the alpha male and the alpha female and- she gasped, eyes widening. "I wonder what's going through your head right now," the man stood in front of Derek and Lydia smirked, cocking his head to the side, pushing back slightly when Derek's hand ran down the exposed flesh. "He stands ahead of his alphas, he stands in front of his pack, ready to defend them in a breath. He stands in red... because that's what they start talking about, the rest of the world I mean, when they talk about me. They don't know me, my face, my name... only _Little Red_. And I know, it's pretty clichè, but what's life without a little fun? That's what I say!" He stepped towards her, Derek's hand falling away.

She took a step back.

"Sorry I'm late, by the way," he was grinning. "I had a very important meeting with the council of elders you see... you know the ones? That one, pesky little council that writes our code of conduct, that is our governing body, that liaises with the _President_, that liaises with other Supernatural councils... That liaises with me. Because while we're small here in Beacon County, my alphas run a very powerful pack, and while I'd like to let them take the credit for that, they all know it's because of what I can do... with a mere _thought_." He smirked and she was suddenly immobile, her hands by her sides, flat, her legs together, her entire body - ramrod straight. "You see, I need to be careful with this gift. Because only the most deserving are chosen to carry it, and it is a gift, a terrible, and amazing gift. Given by someone in charge on a lofty perch... to someone like me. A regular human, no discernible skills, but I like to think I got a big heart. Whatever the reason, I got this gift. And you know what I use it for?"

She just glared at him, unable to speak.

"Well, protecting my family of course. But everything has to be above board, because I'm walking a fine line, which is why I'm sure you understand my lateness, because I was talking with the council you see. I had to explain our little situation, what with you invading our lands, kidnapping our citizens, mauling children, killing animals, generally running havoc to a point where we became a target for National News. And that just won't do. So I went. I talked - I'm good at that. And I asked for advice. And do you know what they said to me?"

He released her head.

"I'm sure you'll tell me," she spat and his eyes glowed white.

"_It's your territory, handle it as you see fit,_" he smirked. "He mentioned a little about possible consequences but whatever, I got powers to protect my pack, I'll protect them till the day I die. And you, my little wanted in 10 states for murder, arson, robbery, assault, and various other crimes, friend, just reached the top of my shit list." He clicked his fingers and she cried out, feeling the bones in both her legs breaking in multiple places, one after the other until she couldn't hold her weight up and she crumpled, only her boots and jeans giving her legs any structure. Another click, and her pelvic bones shattered, then her hands, arms, spine, ribs, shoulders and finally, all that was left was her skull.

He walked up to her and crouched down by her head, stroking her hair back from her face gently.

"Does it hurt?" he asked softly and she snarled through her sobs. "You should be thankful they won't let me lose myself, because if I had my way, I'd keep you around for years, doing this over and over and over again until you go mad, but then you'd heal, your mind would heal because you're a werewolf, and then there'd just be more pain. Because you attacked my pack, and I might be Little Red to our world, but to them I'm just Stiles... just _Genim_."

Her eyes went impossibly wide and he saw in them her pure, unadulterated understanding of what she had done.

"I see you've heard of me," he was grinning.

Oh, she'd heard of him. She and everyone else in their world.

_He_ was the monster under their beds.

_He_ was the nightmare.

_He_ was what they told their children wouldn't hurt them, because he wasn't real.

"They keep me real," he purred and she was dead before her brain matter started leaking out of her ears.

"Bit dramatic," Lydia commented, stepping up behind him, reaching out to run her hand over his head, her fingers carding through his hair.

"She was free reign, her pack aren't," Stiles leaned back into her hand and stood up slowly. "They're to be released. Their subconscious sufficiently full of more Genim tales of woe and horror."

"I still think it's a bit dramatic," Lydia repeated, turning as Stiles walked back to the pack, who were checking each others injuries while Stiles stopped in front of Derek. "Put your wristbands on, Stiles, we don't want another surge from you so soon thank you very much," she said lightly as she made her way to Jackson, who was licking at Danny's face.

"You did good," Derek said later, when Dianna's pack had been released and the Hale pack were home again, safe. "I'm proud of you," he murmured into the back of Stiles' neck, his arms wrapped around him from behind, holding him close as the rest of the pack huddled in close, touching either of them in one way or another.

"You really need to learn to trust me, Sourwolf," Stiles commented lightly, but quietly, his eyes closed. "The Council gave their blessing, thankful, once again, that we're not making moves against them," he sounded amused. "I think they're finally starting to realise that we're not actually aggressive, that we just wanna be left alone."

"And your gifts?"

"I know when I'm needed, and I go. Seems that it's those times that things go to hell here... who knew?" he teased and Derek growled. "You're so easy to wind up," the tone was fond though and he pressed himself back further into Derek before finally, they all fell asleep.

* * *

_Word Count: 3,194_

_There may or may not be another part of this - it all depends on whether I get inspiration to write it from the obvious outside perspective, maybe explain more about Stiles… idk yet. If you can't understand what I tried to make with Stiles.. think about Jesse in Supernatural… kinda like that, only not a kid._

_Let me know what you think - and yes, I'm aware a lot of it is rambling._


End file.
